songhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Celia's Songs of Power
The Songs of Power are musical pieces created by the goddess of music, Celia. While they do remain in the world as one of the few remnants of her power, knowledge of them is heavily guarded for the safety of the world at large - to the point that even the other deities of Songhaven only know the last known locations of most songs, and not the melodies of the songs themselves. Known Songs: Folahi, the Purge Song - Originally guarded by the Elder Giant Honey, it was passed to the other Elder Giants and rulers of Songhaven after Honey ruled that it would be used responsibly in their hands and could prevent potential disasters. Folahi has the power to halt transformations or alterations of the mind, so long as they aren't already complete, and revert whoever is affected to a more normal state. It does not have a 100% rate of success, however, and has dangerous side effects - those who hear it without needing to be purged of anything will get splitting headaches, as the song is working to purge an issue that isn't there. Baekyha, the Song of Memory - Guarded by the Patchwork Ximun. Baekyha can bring back the memories of something forgotten, or erase the memories of something that already exists. These effects are permanent: Something remembered by way of the song cannot be forgotten, and something erased by way of the song can never be remembered. Currently, there is no known way to reverse these effects. Mahavre, the Song of Life - Guarded by Cosmas Treesong. Mahavre can reportedly make anything live forever, though it does not appear to make its target impervious to harm. It may also have other properties when performed in conjunction with other Songs of Power, though the details of this have not been researched. Renarch, the Song of Death - Guarded by a bard known as Kelathise. Reportedly, it has the power to make anything die, though the death is not always instantaneous. It may also have other properties when performed in conjunction with other Songs of Power, though the details of this have not been researched. Imon, the Song of Silence - Guarded by Arvis Dustsong. Quiets a raging soul. It can soothe anger, quell fear, and, in the worst of cases, can quiet the voice of Corruption in someone’s mind for a time. Its effects are by no means permanent, and it is considered one of Celia's weaker songs for this reason, but for as long as it remains played, its power shall remain. Despite its name, it does not act to silence other sounds, but rather, acts as a conduit for the concept of silence as a means of meditation. Matriea, the Song of Love Emnavis, the Song of Forgiveness Hajanak, the Song of Rest - Guarded by Terra Arpeligo. Effects unknown. Though there are other songs, their titles have either been forgotten or have been protected through the ages by those who watch over them.